<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Неживой цветок by daphne_the_storyteller, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362838">Неживой цветок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphne_the_storyteller/pseuds/daphne_the_storyteller'>daphne_the_storyteller</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020'>fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transistor (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphne_the_storyteller/pseuds/daphne_the_storyteller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они были схожи самыми тёмными чертами характера.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Royce Bracket/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Неживой цветок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дотащить букеты до гримёрки ей помогли. По пути Рэд раздала несколько — право слово, они бы не влезли в её квартирку.<br/>
Её никогда особенно не волновала слава — только само искусство,— но иметь отдельную гримёрку было приятно. Медленно перебирать букеты после концерта — тоже. Некоторые записки оказывались удивительно вдумчивыми, ей говорили: “спасибо, спасибо, мне стало легче, когда я услышала вас”, “я заплакал второй раз в жизни”, “но что же вы творите”. Рэд находила особенную прелесть в том, что зрители, как правило, несли ей настоящие, живые цветы — некоторые коллеги находили это мрачным, как намёк на существование вне города, однако и это ей отзывалось, живое как символ мёртвого.<br/>
Но в этот раз внимание Рэд привлёк цветок, который был, безусловно, неживым. Ослепительно белый, но с парой красных лепестков в центре пышного бутона, цветок был удивительно гладким на ощупь. Казалось, будто он дышит — по стеблю то и дело пробегала пульсирующая полоска света, напоминавшая уличную иллюминацию.<br/>
Записка гласила: “никогда не приходилось проектировать цветы, но сейчас, конечно, невозможно было удержаться… --р”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— Я слышал это имя, но лично не знаком… Рэд? Рэд?<br/>
Она кивнула, как бы принимая к сведению, хотя по спине у неё пробежал холодок, как оно всегда и бывало, начиная с цветка и заканчивая всем сегодняшним днём. Рэд казалось, что отчаяние, злость и усталость — это весь спектр эмоций, доступный ей сейчас, однако же смятение, охватившее её, было совершенно иного толка.<br/>
Если бы Рэд могла, то ответила бы, что познакомиться им, конечно, случая бы и не выпало. В отличие от Сибил, Ройсу хватило ума не попадаться на глаза её верному защитнику.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Рэд чувствовала в подаренном цветке что-то знакомое, будто это была картина хорошо известного ей художника, и так оно и оказалось. Всё встало на свои места после того, как перед следующим концертом в толпе мелькнула худая фигура весьма знаменитого архитектора — или, точнее, когда-то весьма знаменитого.<br/>
Рэд подошла к нему сама.<br/>
— Необычная работа, — заметила она, абсолютно уверенная, что не ошиблась.<br/>
Ройс Бракет склонил голову и заговорил — лицо его, жёсткое и скуластое, выглядело в этот момент невероятно хищным, но голос — монотонный, но хорошо поставленный — заставил Рэд невольно восхититься.<br/>
— О, разве? Мне хотелось создать некоторый собирательный образ… архетип. Города, если позволите, законов его бытия… Когда всё меняется, то не меняется ничего.<br/>
Она не могла решить, был ли это хоть в какой-то степени комплимент её творчеству.<br/>
— Вам не нравится моя музыка? — в лоб спросила Рэд.<br/>
Ройс выглядел удивлённым.<br/>
— Видели ли вы хоть одного человека… хоть одного человека, которому она бы не нравилась?</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Её всегда поражало, насколько сложные чувства порой испытывают люди. Рэд была полна решимости и ненависти, полна отчаянной любви к человеку, от которого остался лишь бесплотный голос внутри Транзистора, но это не мешало ей быть очарованной безжалостностью Ройса — ей было близко это. Ей хотелось производить такое же впечатление, казаться опасной, даже не трудясь угрожать.<br/>
После многочисленных, но не слишком умных порождений Процесса ей встретился равный противник. Рэд знала, что он сейчас чувствует то же самое — за вычетом, пожалуй, отчаянной любви.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Удивительно, но даже короткие встречи на расстоянии вытянутой руки, когда Рэд немного говорила о музыке, а Ройс — о математике, ощущались настолько тревожащими, что Рэд начала бояться снова перегнуть палку на выступлении. Музыка её звучала острее и глубже, слушатели улавливали это очень чутко. Сходство, которое Рэд угадывала в своём собеседнике, было тёмным по сути своей.<br/>
Думала ли она, что он способен — убить, устроить апокалипсис, пережить это? Трудно сказать.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Но теперь она знала, что тоже может сделать всё это.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>